The Heptarchia Mystica
On The Heptarchy by Dean Hildebrandt Underlying the Heptarchic material is the double-planetary pattern described in the General Concepts page. Sigillum Dei Aemeth The inner seven names correpond to the seven heavens and the classical seven planets and may be pictured as forming an inverted cone rising from the center of the SDA. These angels are purely Godly in orientation. Levanael at the center connects to the 4x3 table at the center of the Table of Practice. The Sons and Sons of Sons and Daughters and Daughters of Daughters of Light mediate between the Godly and Earthly creative schemes. The Sons of Sons, who were given as wearing purple, the color of royalty, go with the Godly scheme. The Daughters, wearing green, work with the Earthly scheme. The Sons and Daughters of Daughters, wearing white, are in between. They may be pictured in four circles forming a truncated cone back from the top of the previous cone to the seal. They are in seven groups determined by the number of letters in their names. The Sons of the Sons correpond to the root of each group. Their structure is similar to that of the seven rays, with the one letter name going with the 7th ray, two the 6th, etc. This fits best for rays 3, 5, and 7, less well for the others. Descriptions I was given for the nature of these are: El: manifestation, An: life, Ave: speech, Liba: house of God's presence, Rocle: ordering of creation, Hagonel: deciding what is holy, Ilemese: God's approval of new plans. The Daughters of the Daughters give Earthly form to things coming from the Sons of the Sons or filter it out for things going to them. The Sons were given together with a planetary attribution: I-Sun, Ih-Moon, Ilr-Venus, Dmal-Jupiter, Heeoa-Mars, Beigia-Mercury, Stimcul-Saturn, this being the order of the planets brightness in the sky. Their position in the SDA puts them adjacent to members of other groups (except I), and they represent something needed for the group they adjoin to manifest. The Daughters of the Daughters fit with the directions as they relate to the Olive and to the times of day combined with element/dark element pairs as follows: Stimcul: South-Seed Azdobn: West-Nut Akele: North-Fruit Iana: East-Skin and Sunrise-Fire/Steel Ese: South-Noon-Air/Glass Me: West-Sunset-Water/Fabric El: North-Midnight-Earth/Clay The sigils formed from the letters of GALETHOG correspond to the pairs of planetary zones, G-forces outside the solar system, A-Pluto/transpluto, L - Uranus/Neptune, E - Saturn/Jupiter, T-Mars/asteroid belt, H-Sun/Mercury, OG-Venus/Earth. They connect to the correponding seals outside the SGA. The seven planetary angels found in the heptagon go out of the SDA to the seven seals where they connect with the heptarchic angels. Raphael and Gabriel are able to command all 49 angels, Zaphkiel and Zadkiel the seven from the section of the circle of names labelled Jupiter, Cumael those from the section labelled Mars, Haniel those from the section labelled Venus, and Michael those from the section labelled Sun. The 40 letters around the perimeter of the SDA and the seven names found therein act as a filter on things entering. They appear to contain various structures, but I don't know what they are about. The Seals The seven seals correspond to the days in the order Friday, Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday, Wednesday, Saturday, Monday. The days are characterized by the corresponding pair of planetary zones but there is a distinction between days and pairs of zones. The seals serve as intermediaries between the SDA and the heptarchic angels. I don't know what the writing on them is about. The Heptarchic Angels The angels names were given in a circle with seven sectinos labelled according to the planetary zones and later according to the days of the week. The king of each day is the first name in the corresponding section and the prince the second name in the preceding section. Likewise, the third name in the next preceding section and so on also seem to go with a given day. The angels natures seem to correspond to the day to which they are assigned. They can connect to the energies of the pair of zones for their section of the circle, but this seems to be for purposes of communication and not to represent a significant aspect of the angels' natures as individuals. For each day, a 7x6 tablet with 42 names and a circle containing the six chief names from this tablet was given. The king for each day is located at the center of the circle and the prince fills it. The other five angels carry out their orders outside the circle in the world. The interior of the circle thus contains the pure energy of the day. The 42 names seem to be involved with the process of energy moving out of the circle. The king and prince for Friday, Baligon and Bagenol, seem to be aspects of Carmara and Hagonel, who delivered descriptions of the system. Hagonel/Bagenol described himself as able to alter the Incorruption of Nature and to seal her so she is become perfect. No specific function was given for Carmara/Baligon, the chief of the 49. Friday relates to the Earth as body of the Worldspirit. The Son of Sons El is related because it is on or out of the Earth that things manifest. The prince for Sunday, Bornogo said, "What thou desirest in me shall be fulfilled." The king Bobogel described himself as true philosophy, true understanding. Earlier, he and Blumaza were depicted repectively as kissing and not kissing a sun sigil and corresponding to balance and imbalance respectively. Sunday relates to the usual attributions for the Sun and the wisdom apects of Mercury. Ave relates to the Mercury aspect. The prince for Tuesday, Befafes, and by extension the king Babalel, described himself as relating to water, having been known to Moses and Solomon, and having flooded away Pharoh and other iniquitous types. The emphasis on removing the impure reflects the 6th ray personality of Mars. The waters seem to reflect a process of energies being given form, relating to the 4th ray soul of Mars and Mars's relationship to the asteroids. Tuesday thus involves giving forms to energies in a way consistent with God's will. Liba relates because a house of God's presence fits this description. The prince for Thursday, Butmono described himself as power in the Earth, keeper of the dead, as having the key of dissolution, being the end of working, being the light of God's anger, and relating to light left in a bottomless pit. It should be noted that Dee omitted this in his Heptarchia Mystica and instead gave Butmono the functions of Blisdon for unknown reasons. The king Bynepor stated that the general state and condition of all things rest on his power and that he possesses glory without end. These two emphasize respectively the Saturn and Jupiter aspects of the pair. Thursday relates to the process of ordering all things. Rocle is related because he also orders things. The prince for Wednesday, Blisdon described himself as being the life and breath of living creatures, all things except the image of the One living by him. With him appeared living creatures of various sorts. The king Bnaspol stated that the Earth with her bowels and secrets were delivered unto him. Wednesday relates to the process of giving forms to things and mutating forms according to new needs. An relates because he relates to life. The prince for Saturday, Brorges appeared with very ugly flames coming from his sides. He and the king Bnapson were described as relating to enchanters, evil spirits, etc., and presumably were responsible for persecuting them given Dee's beliefs. Saturday relates to limiting and destroying those things that do not fit. Hagonel is related because one must know what is holy before getting rid of the unholy. The prince for Monday, Bralges was shown with various invisible smokes surrounding him and saying that he had dominion over them and would teach of names without numbers. The king Blumaza was shown as refusing to touch a sigil of the sun and as corresponding to imbalance. Monday relates to the process of introducing forces alien to a situation and enabling them to connect and function. Ilemese fits because he relates to new plans approved by God.